


Black Mesa Cafe

by orphan_account



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Hlvrai ‘coffee shop’ au, Honestly don’t even know how to tag it at this point, Updates Will Be Slow, benrey is an alien, coffee shop AU, ill add more tags as I go, warning: my writings shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Hlvrai coffee shop au, but not everything is as it seems.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So basically,,, coffee shop au with a sprinkle of aliens. Annoy me on tumblr @sowyer-sauce and to see the designs because yes I did spend like a week making a ref sheet.

He ran as fast as possible down the cold halls, fellow soldiers chasing him down. What they made him do was unjust. He never wanted to commit the crime but if he wanted to keep his rank and stay alive he had to. Once he did he felt regret, remorse, so many emotions he didn’t want to feel. Confronting the Administrator that made him do this made him feel worse, so he stormed out the office, and now he’s running for his life.

He foolishly ran into the hangar where they kept their escape pods and ships, the second worse mistake he’d make. He felt himself being shoved into one of the escape pods, then heard the loud click of it sealing and locking him inside. He picked himself up and started banging on the door, looking to the soldiers through a small window, some who had the same rank as him and some higher, as they set coordinates. 

“It’s a shame that we have to remove you,” he heard from one of them, “you’re one of our best soldiers here.” 

He heard an electronic beep, signaling that the coordinates were set.

“All well,” another soldier started, “have fun on Earth, Benrey.”

And with that the pod took off.


	2. INVADER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the events prior, Gordon hears something strange...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bababooey uhhh,, ye a h @sowyer-sauce on tumblr to annoy me

Gordon woke up to the sound of rummaging in his kitchen, immediately thinking it was Joshua looking for a snack. He reached over to grab his glasses and checked the time.

“2 AM?” He whispered to himself, “really kiddo?” 

He picked himself off the bed and started to trudge through the hall to the living room, then the kitchen, the rummaging becoming louder as he did so.

He stopped at the light switch, he couldn’t see that well in the dark, he only saw a figure standing on the table trying to reach something in the cabinets. 

“Hey, Joshie, I know you want a midnight snack but it’s 2 AM and you,” he flipped the switch on, “and you… have.. school…….tomorrow….” 

_That’s not Joshua._

The strange being froze, as Gordon stared he noticed that parts of their suit glowed and even the creatures eyes. 

After being still for so long, the creature lost their grip on the cabinet door and fell off the table onto the floor with a loud thud. 

Gordon stood there, wide-eyed, before going around the table to look at the invader. It definitely wasn’t human, especially telling from the tail and strange fluffy ears it had, it also seemed to have passed out from the fall. 

He heard small steps come around from behind him, then a gasp. Oh Gordon’s really in for it now.

* * *

Benrey awoke to a small weight on his chest, wrapped in cloth and laying on a soft cushion of some sort. He relaxed a little, then realized what happened before he went unconscious and his eyes shot open. He would’ve sat up if it weren’t for what was on his chest, which he decided to investigate immediately. 

Looking down from the ceiling to his chest he saw a small organism, possibly the dominating creature of this planet, sleeping peacefully on his chest with a similar cloth covering them. Benrey immediately felt the need to protect it at all costs.

Looking at the cushion he was on, he realized he was just on a sofa. Nothing special, his planet had these types of seats too. 

Benrey looked to his right, a simple room with a small table in the middle with various items atop it, across from there a large broadcaster and a stand for it, compartments built into it. Further to the right there was an entrance with no door, and then the substance area where he was before.

In the back of his mind he wondered what other organisms called some of these things. It seemed he’d get his answer soon as he heard someone walk from the substance area, when they stepped into his line of sight he saw them hold a bowl of a hot substance, evidenced by the steam coming from it.

The organism placed the bowl onto the table across from him, and then started to reach for the smaller organism. Benrey immediately felt his need to protect rise, sitting up a little, hugging the smaller close and baring his fangs. That seemed to do the trick as the larger organism backed up and raised their hands. 

“I’m just going to wake him up,” the larger organism said calmly, Benrey could feel the gentleness in their voice, as they started to inch closer again. 

Benrey looked to the smaller again, realizing this might be their offspring, and their hold on them became loose. 

The larger went to pick up the smaller, Benrey sitting up on the sofa and moving so he’s sitting correctly. They set the smaller organism down again, then began to tousle their hair, the smaller responding by grabbing at the larger’s hands. 

“It’s time to wake up,” the larger said calmly, yet with a playful tone sprinkled in, “don’t you want to greet our guest?” 

From those words alone the smaller sprung awake, looking to the side at Benrey with awe. To say he was only surprised would be an understatement, why had they shown their hospitality to him? He might never get the answer. His thoughts were interrupted,

“Hi! I’m Joshua,” the smaller looked at him with stars in their eyes, “what’s your name mister alien?” 

_Oh, they already knew he was an alien? That’d make things easier then._

“Benrey,” he straightened his posture, “Soldier-1560, battalion-5.” The introduction he’d give was burned in his memory, countless introductions he’d make simply for being in the 5th battalion and being the “legendary 1560”. He missed those days.

The smaller’s, or Joshua’s, excitement grew from the introduction. The other looked skeptical, although moved to greet him anyways,

“Gordon Freeman,” the larger said, holding his hand out for the other to shake.

Benrey slowly moved his paw to grasp Gordon’s hand, but didn’t shake, just held. Gordon shook his hand for the both of them.

“I’m gonna be out for a little,” Gordon started, “I have to take Josh to school. There’s soup on the table for you, don’t do _anything_ until I get back.” 

He simply nodded in reply, he knew how to sit still for long periods of time, although incredibly boring.

“Good, Joshie you ready?” Gordon called out to his son, who was now in the process of grabbing his backpack.

“Yeah!”

And with that they were gone. 

Benrey studied the substance that was left on the table for him, or soup. He lifted the bowl from the table, it was warm but it didn’t burn his paws. There was a spoon already in there for him, he hesitantly grabbed it and ate. Earth food was surprisingly good. Maybe he could get used to this.


	3. WARDROBE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benrey gets some clothes.

The good thing about Benrey’s arrival is that it was on a Friday, meaning Gordon had two whole days to figure out what to do with the alien crashing on his couch. Although it didn’t seem like much time, he could make due.

Gordon expected Benrey to be a bit on the weird side, but he was actually kind of silly. Benrey would call the kitchen the “substance room” and call televisions “broadcasters”, which seemed to amuse Joshua. 

Speaking of Joshua, he’d be nonstop trying to learn about the extraterrestrial. Asking what he did back on his planet, asking why was he on Earth, why there were glowing orbs on his suit, seemingly simple things, although complicated for Benrey.

Benrey is a bit of an enigma, his reasons for being there are unknown, and the only question he was willing to answer was why there were orbs on his suit. He said they were called ‘paespours’, and that they let him into the barracks and out, as well as various other places. He also said that everyone has them, and then proceeded to constantly pester Gordon if he had his ’paespour’ or not and how he went places without them.

From that day forward Benrey decided that he had to follow Gordon wherever he went, all because he didn’t have the alien equivalent to actual human keys and a passport. 

It would be fine if Benrey wasn’t an alien, but he was which means he can’t be seen. So he needs a disguise, which was the mission for today. 

Digging through his closet, he looked for anything that looked like it could fit him. Benrey was shorter than him, so he didn’t want anything that would be too big. 

Gordon pulled out a PlayStation hoodie, t-shirt, beanie, and sweatpants. He’d have to get Benrey shoes later. 

Walking into the living room, he saw Benrey lounging on the couch curled around Josh like a cat, sleeping peacefully. His tail was thumping quietly, and he made a soft purring sound. Gordon had to admit, the sight was adorable. Too bad he’d have to interrupt.

“Hey,” he tapped Benrey’s shoulder, “wake up real quick.” 

In response Benrey yawned, his eyes squeezing shut tighter as he stretched, then rubbed his eyes open.

“Just like a cat,” he thought to himself. Benrey looked to the clothes bundled in Gordon’s arms, then up to his face, he pointed to the clothing,

“What’re those for?”

“For you to wear, since you’re so insistent on following me everywhere”, he rolled his eyes, “I wanna make sure they fit so, can you go try them on real quick?” Benrey looked to the clothes, then to Gordon’s face, and back to the clothes again. He responded with a nod, sitting up carefully, making sure not to wake up Joshua. 

Gordon handed him the clothing, waiting on the couch with Joshua while Benrey went to the restroom to try them on. 

Benrey returned around 10 minutes later. The sweater was a little bit big, but it fit him nonetheless. The sweatpants were baggy, although they were meant to be, and finally, the beanie fit nice and snug on his head. The only problem was that Benrey’s furred ears were poking out of the beanie,

”is it okay?” Benrey inquired, surprisingly looking bashfully at his paws. 

”Yeah, just let me fix something real quick, ” Gordon got up from the couch, then tucked Benrey’s ears under the beanie, ”there.” 

Gordon placed his hands down on Benrey’s chest. They both looked at each other for a moment, then jolted when they heard a small, squeaky, yawn from the sofa. It seemed that Joshua had woken up. 

Gordon looked at where his hands were set, then took them off quickly and coughed into his fist. He turned to look at Joshua, 

”Have a nice nap Joshie?” Josh nodded in response, then looked around his father and looked at Benrey skeptically, 

”Why’s Benny wearing regular clothes?” He looked back to his father, his head tilting scarcely like a puppy. 

”Ah, well, ” he started, ”I thought that maybe Benrey would like to go outside, so I picked some clothes out as a disguise.” he half-lied, he just doesn't want Benrey to ask for ’paespours’ anymore. Joshua’s eyes seemed to sparkle at this, 

”Does that mean Benny can come in the car when you take me to school?” he asked excitedly, his legs starting to swing fast over the edge of the couch as he bounced slightly. Gordon smiled in amusement, 

”sure thing, kiddo.” That answer seemed to satisfy Joshua as he bounced off the sofa and went to hug Gordon’s legs, then pulling away quickly to hug the extraterrestrial’s, almost knocking him over from sheer surprise alone. Benrey awkwardly patted Josh’s head in response, not actually knowing what to do. 

Pulling away from the hug, Joshua yawned, still tired. He made grabby hands to Benrey, wanting up. Benrey looked to Gordon confused, and he just made a quick gesture signaling for the alien to pick up the child. 

Benrey bent down, picking the child up from under their arms and holding them close to their chest, they're left arm holding them up and they're right hand resting on the child’s back. Joshua’s hands gripped on the hoodie, almost like it was a lifeline, as they started to doze off again. 

Benrey’s previously confused expression softened into something fond, and he moved to sit on the couch. Gordon followed and sat next to him, ruffled Josh’s hair, then yawned himself, Joshua’s fatigue rubbing off on him. 

He leaned onto Benrey’s shoulder, to which the other stiffened, as his eyes started to close. 

The last thing Gordon could feel was an arm pulling him closer as he finally fell unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK IM PRETTY SURE I SAID UPDATES WERE GONNA BE SLOW AND RANDOM,, AND I MEANT THAT. Anyways gay momence.   
> Annoy me on tumblr @sowyer-sauce , and check out the art I make too if you want 👉👈


End file.
